


On A Gathering Storm

by gloriouswhisperstyphoon



Series: she's a god, she's a ghost, she's a guru [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Constantine Fusion, F/M, Rampant Abuse of Latin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/pseuds/gloriouswhisperstyphoon
Summary: Guilt is almost as powerful an entity as demons themselves. That's alright, Jyn Erso is going to be there to clean up after them.Or: Rogue One, in a world where evil isn't always demonic and the darkness won't stop rising.





	On A Gathering Storm

Jyn took a deep breath of the searing cold air around them while Cassian shivered on the park bench next to her, the tips of his ears red with the cold. 

“Do we have to do it outside?” he grumbled while Jyn finished her breakfast of champions. A water dog which was more water and salmonella than meal. 

She shrugged. “You’re the one that wanted to learn from me. Now  _ focus _ .”

He closed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets while the breath fogged up in front of him. 

Around them, people were laughing on the Rockefeller Square ice rink while the hustle and bustle of New York swarmed around them - rich women with their dogs and their shopping, stockbrokers howling into their phones, tourists with their mouths wide. 

Everyone was here. 

She took a quick glance over at Cassian, who still had his eyes closed and seemed to be taking in everything. 

“Feel anything yet?” she asked, taking another bite of her hot dog. 

He shook his head. “Too much. It’s all - you were right, you know. All the people, all the energy, the people. My senses. I can feel everything here.”

“Feels a bit like a drug, you mean?”

“I have no idea what that feels like, Jyn,” Cassian huffed, a line of tension clear in his shoulders. 

The cold seemed to subside for a moment. 

A child walked past, her hair almost exactly like Astra’s and her hand was in her father’s. Jyn swallowed heavily, setting her food down. She couldn’t be thinking about this. Not when she was in the company of a man who could feel exactly what she could with just a touch. 

She held her hands up. “Hey, not to say anything about that. I’m just saying - sometimes, for someone like you, to fully harness your powers, you’ve just got to let go.”

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Ever tried to deal with my visions when you’re losing control? Try dabbling in that after seeing what I do. I need more control, not less.”

His hand slotted over hers and she saw the world as he did, bathed in grey fog and cold mists, and enemies wherever he looked. 

Jyn shrugged, pulling herself away, and kept going. “Sometimes control is about letting go. Psychic energy is all around us, like a network. You have the ability to travel that network, to feel what everyone around you is feeling.”

He nodded, not really taking it in.

Time to try another tack.

“Cassian, let’s try this instead,” she started, trying to work out how to say this. “Close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice.

“I want you to see an image in your mind. A blizzard of snow. Total white out. Everywhere you look, white. Filling your senses. Absorbing all sound, except the sound of my voice. Are you with me?”

Cassian nodded, the line in his shoulders still present there. 

“Good. There’s a white dove lost in the snowstorm. You can’t see it. But you need to save it. Open your senses. Hold out your hand,” she said, tension starting to enter her voice. Cassian was hunched over, his eyes squeezed shut. She took his hand, spreading his fingers wide. “Let the dove come to you -”

He jerked back, as if there was red hot lava in his hand, before looking around him and standing up, spreading his arms wide. His face had an expression of utter wonder and he looked around at the park around him.

“Coins, Jyn!” he was saying. “I can see them raining down from Heaven -”

As if in a dream, the world seemed to stop and she could hear the sound of feathers rustling behind her. 

“Pennies from heaven. Really?” she snapped out at the idiot of an angel standing right behind her. “Subtle as anything, Saw.”

Saw just shrugged, the wings disappearing under his heavy coat while the world stood still around them. “People have their own markers for when celestial beings are nearby. Guess that you’ve found yourself a traditional sort of person here,” he said, with an approving nod towards where Cassian was still standing, his hands outstretched to catch the imaginary gold coins. 

“Want to let me know why you’re here?”

Saw ignored her, as always. “You’ve got an interesting one here, Jyn. Do you think he could be useful to us?”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s capable of handling himself.”

“You’re putting a lot of effort into training him. You need to be careful - see that you don’t waste the work you’re putting in. Like before,” he said, giving her a sideways glance. “We don’t want to go down that road again.”

“He’s tougher than he looks,” she said, her jaw tight. “And besides. He’s going to be here long enough to help me with the Rising Darkness, then he’ll be on his way.”

“Unless you manage to scare him off first,” Saw said, reaching out a hand before yanking it back, as if he had only now just realised what she was like. “You know, Jyn. Sometimes it can pay off to trust people. Trust goes -”

“Trust goes both ways. I know. Do you have anything actually important to tell me or are you here to just piss me off?”

Saw shrugged. “I’m not even supposed to be here.”

“Oh you absolute wanker -” she got out before the world started moving around her again, and Cassian turned to her, his face quizzical. 

“Who’s a wanker?”

She rolled her eyes. “Some idiot following me around. Did you get anything?”

Cassian nodded, his brow furrowed. “Guilt is the province of the living. That’s it,” he said, trying to head her off. “The coins disappeared and I heard a voice in my head saying that. Nothing more.”

Jyn let out a frustrated groan, before she gestured towards the path back to the brownstone. Maybe there’d be something there that could help them out. 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


 

It was halfway down the stairs to the basement that Jyn finally spoke again, trying to work through a problem aloud. 

“You’re really confusing, you know, Cassian?”

“Thanks,” he said, no small trace of sarcasm present there. 

She shook her head, laughing softly. “No. I meant your powers. You’re showing flashes of precognition, retrocognition, clairtangience - you’re a real bitsa.”

“Bitsa?” Cassian said from where he was standing over the scrying map. 

“A bitsa. You’ve got bitsa everything in you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She shrugged, walking over to peer at the scrying table. “You should.”

Wait.

There was something odd about the map.

“Cassian?” she asked, her voice uncertain. “Were you messing with the scry map at all?”

He furrowed his brow and went over to look at it.

There was a new bloodstained splotch in the middle of Manhattan which hadn’t been there the last time Jyn had looked at the map.

“I haven’t touched it since -”

“Nergal?” Jyn finished for him, absentmindedly thinking on this. “That makes sense.”

What the hell?

As of its own volition, another drop of blood formed on the map, this one in Midtown - Hell’s Kitchen by the look of it.

Cassian was shaking his head. “I swear, on my life, Jyn. This wasn’t me.”

She looked closer at it, as the two bloodstains dried down. “No, I believe you. I think there’s something bigger than us at work here,” she said, biting her lip. 

There was a loud ringing and Jyn almost jumped, lost in her thoughts, the ideas blooming like fractals in her mind. 

“Shit,” Cassian said, an apologetic expression on his face. “It's work.”

Jyn turned back to the table, trying very hard not to look like she was actively eavesdropping on him. 

“Yes. I know - Yes, I'm with her - No, it's not - Jesus Christ, Kay, what's going on?”

There was a long moment of silence before - 

“Are you serious?”

Another pause. 

“Jyn!” he snapped, looking unnerved. “What was the location of the map point in Hell’s Kitchen?”

Her brow furrowed, trying to work out Steela’s markings. “46th and 10th. Why?” she asked, watching an expression of horror cross his face. 

“I'll be there as soon as I can,” he said, hanging up. “Grab your things,” he snapped. 

What the hell was happening?

“Jyn. There's been a murder in Hell’s Kitchen.”

She raised an eyebrow, all casual sangfroid and trying to hide her curiosity.

“The murderer is a dead woman.”

That'd do it.

 

She grabbed her things and followed him out the door, her coat billowing in her wake. 

 


End file.
